combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Seize and Secure
is the 12th Game Mode released in Combat Arms, and was made available during the 9/22/10 Content Update. Overview Similar to a combination of Capture the Flag and Bombing Run. The two teams, Alpha and Bravo must secure their flag to a flag pole located somewhere in the map. In order to win, a team must keep their flag there and defend it for 2 minutes. The other team must try to fight back and raise their own flag for 2 minutes. You must keep your flag raised on the flagpole for two consecutive minutes, and defend it from hostile takeover from the other team. If the other team manages to seize the flagpole and raise their flag, they must defend it for two consecutive minutes. Whichever team successfully secures their flag for two consecutive minutes on the flagpole wins. Note that if the other team manages to raise their flag, your timer will automatically be reset. However, you will still keep the points for each second you kept the flag up. In case of a stalemate, if at the end of the match neither team has successfully defended the point for two minutes, the team holding the flagpole is awarded 50 bonus points, and the team with the most points wins. If your team has the flag, and the enemy team takes it, it instantly resets the amount of time needed for you to win. You must hold the flag for two minutes straight, regardless of your team's point total. (Which actually happens to be unlimited). On some maps, the spawns have been changed to retain some balance, like in Short Fuse. Strategies When the game starts try to rush toward the enemy. As the game progresses, flanking would be a possible tactic used by your enemy. Usually place one or two people lagging behind you so they can deal with the flankers. When you have gained the flag, protect it at all costs. Beware of flankers. There should be three groups of people. The Laggers which deal with the flankers. The Flaggers, which stay near the flag. And the oppressors, which deal with oncoming enemies. Try to spread out because it would be easy for an idiot to throw a bomb at the Flaggers and kill them all. When the enemy has gained the flag, let some player(s) be suicide bombers. Let the rush and throw nades and gas at the enemies near the flag. Flashes are effective as well. While the enemy is preoccupied with their burning eyes, quickly finish them off and set up fresh defense while once again, the upper hand is yours. Trivia *This Game Mode is also loosely based on other popular modes from other games, such as King of the Hill from the Halo franchise, Domination from Call of Duty, or the only multiplayer mode in Freedom Fighters, but it most resembles Conquest from any game in the Battlefield series. *From 9/29/10 to 10/5/10, every day you played 5 matches of Seize and Secure, you got a free 1-Day Infected Mask. *This mode is currently not played very often, due to its low EXP and GP rewards. * was removed from Combat Arms Global after the Reloaded update. **However it is still available in Combat Arms: the Classic. Category:Game Modes Category:2010